Back To The Start
by Kapten Masa Depan
Summary: Adakalanya kau harus belajar menghadapi masalah dari berbagai sudut. Jika tidak, mungkin saja suatu hari nanti, kau akan terjebak dalam dunia penuh luka yang kau buat sendiri. / "Kembalikan aku ke awal." (Sequel Mendua) GaaHina for Kakam & Enrique


Fict ini untuk kakam dan Enrique. GaaHina untuk kkam dan sekuel Mendua untuk Enrique

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Back to the start © Saitou senichi

Warn! AU, sekuel Mendua, fantasi, dsb, dst

.

Adakalanya kau harus memandang sebuah masalah tidak hanya dengan satu sudut pandang saja, kau harus belajar menghadapi sesuatu dengan berbagai sudut pandang. Jika tidak, suatu saat nanti, baik kau maupun dirinya akan terjebak dalam dunia penuh luka yang kalian ciptakan sendiri. / "Kembalikan aku ke awal."

.

_Cerita ini hanya FIKTIF belaka_

.

Sinar matahari pagi itu menerobos di sela-sela tirai jendela, membias kedalam ruangan gelap nan kotor. Beberapa dari cahaya itu menerpa sosok pria yang tengah terduduk di ranjang dengan tubuh polos ditutupi oleh selimut tipis abu-abu. Pandangan matanya sungguh kosong, ditambah lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya membuat tampangnya pagi ini benar-benar kacau. Begitupun keadaan kamarnya yang penuh dengan botol, cangkang makanan instan, kaset video game dan beberapa pecahan kaca disana.

"GAARA BANGUN!"

Suara teriakan Temari dari balik pintu pun serasa bagai angin berhembus. Sindiran tajam pun sudah tidak mempan lagi baginya. Ya sudah lebih dari lima tahun lamanya ketika insiden café itu mereka berpisah. Membuat Temari dan Kankuro hanya mampu mengelus dada.

Temari cemas bukan main ketika tidak mendengar respon dari adiknya. Dengan kunci cadangan ia membuka pintu, "Ya, ampun," ia bergumam pelan ketika melihat keadaan kamar Gaara, wajahnya yang terkejut terganti sedih saat melihat keadaan adiknya sekarang. Tidak salah jika setiap kali ia memasuki ruangan yang disebut kamar itu sudah berubah seperti gudang, karena memang Gaara… begitu… dan ia pun masih terguncang. Tergunang karena undangan pernikahan Hinata yang datang kemarin.

Menghembuskan napas panjang dengan perlahan, Temari bergegas memunguti dan memisahkan barang-barang rusak, sampah dan pakaian kotor kedalam _polybag_. Bukankah mereka berdua—Gaara maupun Hinata saling menyayangi? Dari awal hingga akhir—mata Temari membulat saat menemukan sebuah kotak di bawah tumpukan kaset, kotak yang berisikan album mini dengan foto mereka berdua.

Bahkan sudah lima tahun berlalu, Gaara masih juga menyimpan foto-foto Hinata. Hinata dengan pose malu-malunya, Hinata sedang merajuk, Hinata sedang merona, Hinata dengan tawanya, Hinata dengan boneka anjing pemberian Gaara, Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang menatap kamera, dan terakhir foto mereka berdua dengan tulisan "Sungguh suka". Temari kembali meringis melihat raut wajah Gaara didalam foto tersebut sungguh lembut dan terlihat sangat memuja Hinata.

Siapa yang sebenarnya terluka disini? Dia yang memutuskan, dia pula yang paling menderita—pun Hinata juga.

"Mungkin, ada baiknya kau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya," Gaara bergeming, matanya tetap menatap benda yang masih juga terpasang di jarinya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu," setiap ucapan yang terlontar, Temari hanya bisa menahan kesedihan, ia salah satu saksi hidup dimana perjuangan Gaara menjadi manusia normal hanya untuk Hinata. Dan dengan mudahnya orang itu meminta Gaara untuk mengakhiri pertunangan karena dimatanya, Gaara tidak utuh sebagai manusia.

"…"

"Mungkin, dengan begitu kalian akan saling melepaskan satu sama lain."

"…"

"Kau—bahkan Hinata, menyiksa diri sendiri," sebelum berbalik pergi keluar, Temari mengingatkan, "sebelum semuanya terlambat…" kemudian ia pergi diiringi suara pintu tertutup.

Semuanya sudah berakhir di tahun itu. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menginginkan perpisahan ini? Perpisahan yang dengan sengaja ia rancang meski akhirnya ia sendiri yang paling tersiksa. Bahkan ketika itu Sakura sudah mengingatkan rencana Gaara akan membuat dirinya sendiri terluka. Tapi ini memang yang terbaik.

Hinatanya pantas untuk bahagia dengan pria lain daripada dengan dirinya sang pengidap Schizophrenia. Pria dengan mental kuat yang mampu menjaganya. Meski ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk sembuh, tetap saja itu berbeda.

"He he…. Hehehe," Gaara mulai terkekeh, sebelah telapak tangan menutup wajahnya. Lalu tawa itu berubah menjadi isak tangis.

Lihat! Meski psikiater itu mengatakan Gaara sudah sembuh, ia tetap memiliki emosi yang mampu meledak-ledak disetiap waktu.

.

.

Gaara mengenakan kaus hitam panjang dengan celana hitam panjang pula, tidak lupa cincin itu masih berada di jarinya. Beberapa tahun lalu ia sungguh seperti tahanan, jika tidak keluar menemui psikiater ia hanya dibolehkan berjalan-jalan dengan pengawasan Kankuro.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Jalan-jalan—tidak usah menemaniku, aku sudah sembuh," kemudian ia pergi dan menutup pintu.

Ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Menuju tempat kenangannya bersama Hinata.

.

"Iya, aku hanya sebentar."

"…"

"Sampai nanti Naruto."

Setelah menutup sambungan telpon, rencana awalnya ia akan segera pulang setelah selesai mengambil cincin pernikahan. Ia pun tidak nyaman dengan tempat ini. Tempat yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah menyakitinya. Rasa sakit itu masih berada, pun rasa sayangnya.

"Hinata…"

Bahunya menegang, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Setelah sekian lama orang itu kembali lagi? Mau apa dia? Kemarahan membuncah dihatinya, ingin sekali ia memaki atau pergi, pilihan kedua lebih baik. Pura-pura saja tidak kenal lalu ketika ia memegang tanganmu, Hinata hanya harus berteriak minta tolong. Saat wajahnya mengadah dan bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya yang mengarah pada orang itu, sejenak… ia merasa sesak.

'_Dia tidak banyak berubah meski lima tahun berlalu, hanya saja sekarang lebih kurus, lingkaran hitam pun semakin tebal.'_

Tersadar dengan apa yang di dalam benaknya, Hinata segera menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan dengan mantap melewati bahu Gaara. Melewatinya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh dan akhirnya saling _memunggungi*_.

"Aku harap kau hadir di pernikahanku," ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Gaara hanya tersenyum miris. Sebelum melewatinya, ia sempat melihat jari yang seharusnya dipasangkan cincin pertunangan mereka, kini telah digantikan yang lain. Padahal, Gaara selalu mengenakannya meski mereka telah terpisah. Ledakan emosi yang terjadi tiba-tiba ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Dengungan asing yang dahulu telah hilang kini hadir kembali. Dulu… hanya dengan bersama Hinata, ia merasa lebih baik. Meski penyakit ini terus menerus ia sembunyikan padanya.

Apakah keputusannya saat itu adalah salah?

Tentu… Karena Gaara terlalu takut.

Dan sekarang…

.

_Come up to meet you. Tell I'm sorry…_

_You don't know how lovely you are…_

_I had to find you, tell you I need You…_

_Tell I set You apart…_

_Tell you my secret and ask me your question…_

_Let's go back to the start…_

.

Hari itu datang. Dan ia harus mengabulkan satu permintaan Hinata. Ya, untuk datang ke upacara pernikahannya. Mungkin dengan melihat Gaara terluka, rasa sakit yang dulu pernah diterima Hinata mampu terobati. Atau setidaknya menjadi impas.

"Tidak apa jika kau datang?" Temari bertanya sembari membantu merapikan kerah jas hitamnya.

Gaara hanya terdiam, menatap releksi dirinya di dalam cermin. Ya, ini tidak apa-apa.

.

_Running in circles, coming up tails, head on since apart._

_Nobody said it was easy…_

_No ever said it would be this hard._

,

Ruangan itu sederhana, namun terasa sakral secara bersamaan. Gaara memperhatikan setiap detil ruangan itu, sungguh sama précis seperti apa pernikahan yang diinginkan Hinata ketika bersama dengannya. Gaara tahu karena Hinata pernah bercerita angan-angannya bersama. Menikah dengan Gaara dengan sederhana namun sakral.

Jemari Temari meremas bahunya, mungkin raut wajah Gaara terlalu datar dan dingin sehingga ia patut dikhawatirkan.

Lalu Hinata datang bersama penggiringnya. Gaara hanya terdiam melihat Hinatanya. Hinatanya yang kini bukan lagi menjadi miliknya.

Wajah Hinata memang tertutup. Tapi Gaara tahu, wajah Hinata cantik berkali-kali lipat dari hari biasa. Hinata berjalan melewati kursi deretan Gaara dengan perlahan.

"Gaara kau menangis," bisik Temari bersamaan dengan tubuh Hinata yang entah mengapa terlihat diam ditempat. Hanya sepersekian detik kediaman itu memberikan harapan pada Gaara, lalu ia kembali lagi berjalan, berjalan lalu menghancurkan kembali harapan Gaara.

.

_Take me back to the start…_

_(Coldplay, the scientist)_

_._

Gaara menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya rusak.

Ketika membuka mata…

Tuhan membalas setiap usaha yang ia butuhkan bertahun-tahun untuk sembuh. Tuhan membalas dengan kemampuan menakjubkannya. Permohonannya yang diucapkan oleh jiwanya terkabulkan… permohonan untuk kembali keawal.

Semua berjalan mundur, bahkan Gaara sendiri. Tubuh mereka berjalan mundur dan melakukan aktifitas beberapa menit yang lalu. hanya saja, ia cukup sadar namun tak bisa menggerakan semua anggota tubuh.

.

"_Lets go back to the start…"_

.

.

.

Dan… ia kembali lagi pada lima tahun yang lalu, di dalam café bersama Sakura sebelum Hinata datang.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sakura bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Gaara tersenyum membuat Sakura terkejut, "kurasa rencana ini memang buruk, dan sepertinya aku harus menghadapi Ayahnya, karena keputusan ini."

Sedetik dari keterpakuannya, Sakura mulai tertawa, "ah itu lebih baik, aku pun tak ingin menjadi musuh Hinata," ketika Gaara hendak pergi Sakura bergumam sesuatu, "kau tahu, akan lebih tampan jika banyak tersenyum."

"Terimakasih."

Gaara melangkahkan kaki setengah berlari menuju pintu. Kesempatan ini tidak akan ia buang, ia akan menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Entah ia akan terima atau tidak. Gaara tetap berjalan menembus gelapnya malam, matanya memicing ketika melihat sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekat… kemudian…

"Hinata…"

Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini ketika ia memanggil nama itu, lalu dijawab dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang lama sekali tak pernah ia dapatkan. Gaara berlari lalu berhenti tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Gaara, kau kata I—"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

_END_

A/n : Masuk genre apa ya? Romance nggak salah 'kan? Songfict! Ya ini songfict.

Kakam maaf ya ffictnya begini hehe. Dan untuk Enrique, maaf baru mengabulkan permintaan kamu.


End file.
